Let Me Make It Up To You
by Amara Deegan
Summary: Jesse McCree/Reader. Rated M. Your cowboy boyfriend has often been late to meeting up with you lately, but don't worry because he'll make it worth your while.


"Let Me Make It Up To You"  
Jesse McCree/Reader. Your cowboy boyfriend has been late to meeting up with you lately, but don't worry because he'll make it worth your while.  
I do not own anything Overwatch related. All credit for anything Overwatch related to the game developers and designers, and all glory to the Hypnotoad.

.

.

.

.

.

The hand gently sliding up your back startles you from your sound sleep at first, but you just as quickly realized who it belonged to before you even fully turned over to see the person.

"Whoa, darlin', it's just me." Jesse McCree soothed as you lay back down exhaling the sharp breath you had taken in your surprised moment. His hand never leaving your back as it continued its slow and steady circular rubs.

"You're late. Again." You mention sleepily. You had been waiting all evening for him since you got off of work hours ago. It wasn't uncommon for something to hold him up, however you couldn't help but feel forgotten sometimes.

"I know, sugar." He sighed. "Damn Hanzo wanted to go out for drinks." He had been having some issues with the archer lately although nothing too serious. More so that Hanzo couldn't seem to take the hint that Jesse wasn't batting for his team at the moment.

"Did you go?" You ask.

"Believe it or not, I only had one." He admits and chuckles.

"You mean, you didn't drain their bourbon supply?" You joke then gasp with a mix of surprised pain and pleasure when there's a sharp slap at your ass. Thankfully he had used his human hand that had been rubbing your back. He had only used his metal hand to spank you once and you asked him not to do it again. It just didn't feel right to you. You did, however, find much better uses for that hand since. Jesse liked to be very dominate with you and sometimes involved humiliation or lots of teasing, but he also listens to your requests and needs. You often wonder how you ended up with such a damn near perfect boyfriend in that department.

"For once, no." Jesse jokes back with another chuckle. The rubs that he only paused momentarily to give you the quick butt smack had drifted from your shoulder blades and mid back to the small of your back. The bed shifted as he climbed up on to it and straddled your body pinning you blow him on your stomach. Leaning forward over you, he pulls back some of your hair with his metal hand and lets the finger tips gently drag across your neck. "Let me make it up to you, darlin'." His breath playing across your ear and exposed neck raised goosebumps. It had only the barest hint of alcohol on it and you realize he was telling the truth that he had only had the one, or possibly two, drinks compared to his usual.

"I'm all yours, Jesse." Those magic words you had decided were your permission words were all he needed to hear as his breath escaped over your ear and neck again in a low groan. His hips rolled against your ass in one long insistent rub earning a soft moan from you.

"Stay right here. Don't move." He directed and backed off the bed to rid himself of his clothing and bits of armor. You obediently remain laying stomach down although you really wanted to at least lift up enough to look back and appreciate the sight. You knew there would be a punishment for disobeying him now that you've given him permission to play.

You made sure to have two safe phrases with him to let him know to stop. One is a simple word and gesture, in case your mouth or throat was preoccupied to the point of being unable to speak, that meant something is wrong and you need him to stop immediately. You've only ever had to use it once so far. The other lets him know you are okay, but want to wind down and stop. He's listened and obeyed every time you uttered those words.

"That's a good girl." He tells you as he regains his position on the bed. This time he is lower down the bed so he can use a knee to spread your legs enough that he can reach under you with his now bare hand and very lightly trace a finger over your lips and opening. Just as your moans become impatient wanting more from him, he stops. You have to stop yourself from looking back to see why or to pout. "Hands." He directs. Still not looking back at him, you lift your hands back towards him. He grabs them and ties his bandanna around your wrists together so that they rest at the small of your back. This was new for you. Using his handkerchief as a gag, blindfold, or tying you to the bed frame had been done several times over by now. Nothing behind you though."Too tight?" He checks.

"No." You confirm. You give a pull to show him you have some movement, but they weren't going to come undone easily.

"Good." He says and gets up yet again. This time sitting at the foot of the bed. "Get your ass over here." It's not said in a mean way, but you know there will be a punishment if you make him wait. Rolling to your side to brace against a shoulder, you pull yourself up and swing your legs over the bed for counter balance. You stand and make the short journey to him. "I think you know what I want, darlin'." He grins and glances down at himself. He's only about half erect and it disappoints you a little bit. You're used to seeing or rather feeling him fully ready for you by now. However, looking up to the playful and dark glint in his eyes, you feel a wave of electric heat dance up your spine before it landed back down in your core exciting you. He wanted you to have a challenge of not only arousing him further, but doing it without the use of your hands. You loved a challenge.

You settle to your knees as best you can on the hard floor and adjust yourself to be nestled between his legs. Deciding to get a small bit of revenge for making you wait so long tonight and the few other nights he was late, you decide this was the perfect opportunity to make him wait. You lean in slow and moan a breath over his member before letting your tongue trace a trail from base to tip as you look up and lock eyes with him knowing he loves it when you do that.

"Shit, (your name)!" He hisses under his breath watching you. Seeing the reaction you caused only eggs you on. You maintain eye contact and continue to kiss and lick around what you can of him without breaking eye contact.

Finally, you have to in order to see what your handiwork has produced. He was much stiffer now, although still not fully. It was enough for you to go further without the use of your hands. Readjusting your weight on knees knowing they will be sore tomorrow, you lean in again this time to roll your tongue over his soft tip tasting the precum there. He lets out another long hissed curse with possibly your name or some other phrase. It was hard to tell. Although, you are a bit preoccupied yourself with your task. Taking more of him into your mouth, you let the underside of his penis rub along the top of your tongue before pulling back to start at the tip again. Rolling your tongue over him you take him in again adding suction this time and dragging your tongue along his length.

"Dammit!" He exclaims and his hand is on your head to help guide you. At times he lets you set the pace and other times his hand slips to the back of your head so he can hold you in place and buck into your mouth. "Enough." He pants and pulls back from you. "Get up here. Now." He doesn't wait and helps you stand. "Ass up." Short commands from the normally mouthy and talkative cowboy was a sign you were doing everything right if he could barely get words out.

You more or less flop belly down on the bed and wiggle and scoot into position. Roughly grabbing your hips he pulls them up high enough it forces you to also pull your knees up to brace yourself. Your face is in the sheets and mattress, but not for long as he kneels behind you grabbing your still bound wrists with his metal hand to use as a sort of handle to pull you up and back against him. You can't help but moan loudly as his fingers find your clit and give a few rough rubs before making their way up and down your slit. One of his fingers slides in with hardly any resistance and a second follows just as easy. You moan and pant as he wiggles and scissors them around in you preparing you for what's to come. You admit he's doing a sloppy and hurried job of it, but it feels too good to complain.

"Good and ready for me, sugar?" He teases pointing out how wet you already are. You were surprised you weren't dripping on the floor with how excited giving him the restrained blow job made you. Before you can coherently answer him, he guides himself against you. The metal hand still holding your tied wrists, once he's sure he's lined up, he uses his other hand to grab your hip and thrust into you. Gasping hard as he quickly fills and stretches you. "God dammit, (your name)! Oh, shit!" He gasps and pants taking a moment to make sure he wasn't going to cum on the spot. Regaining control himself, he starts a pace pulling you into his hips and bouncing you back again. Using your tied wrists as a brace to keep you from going too far so you'd have no choice except to be pulled back against him driving him in deep. His hips and testicles hitting hard enough against your backside the room is filled with the slapping sounds aside from your combined moans and pants."Darlin'. I'm not going to last long." He warns between hitched breaths not breaking his stride.

"Me either!" You admit between moans. He's hitting that sweet spot again and again. You can already feel your orgasm building.

It really doesn't take too much longer before he tries to say something to you, but it is strangled out with his own orgasm. He pulls you back against him hard to be as deep as he can as he releases. The hand on your hip digs in. The intense orgasm leaves you breathless and unable to make a noise yourself as you shiver from it. He gives a few more smaller thrusts before pulling out slowly letting your lower to the bed as he does. Slightly shaky hands undo the handkerchief that had been binding your wrists, but you don't pull your hands around immediately as you ride out the orgasm just simply breathing and laying in place.

"I take it your enjoyed that." Jesse gives a soft chuckle. It's clear he's still a bit winded himself. You barely nod. You didn't even realize he had left the room until he is back with a glass of water. "Come on. I think we both need this." He helps you sit up and you both take turns drinking the cool water.

"I'm not complaining whatsoever, but what got into you and can you do that again?" You give a sloppy smile.

He gives a good hearty laugh at that. "I can most certainly do that again—once I've recovered, mind you—and I just missed you." He kisses your forehead. Scooting closer to him, you push yourself against him and rest your head on his shoulder. "How are your wrists? I wasn't too rough was I?"

Looking at them, you hadn't even realized if you were being hurt at the time. There were some red marks from where he held them and used them to pull at you, but nothing that will bruise. "Eh, I'm fine."

"Don't act tough on my account." He shook his head.

"Dude, you could barely keep it together when I did this." You lean up and give his ear lobe a lick to mimic what you had done on him lower extremities.

He gave a shuddered breath at that. "You were amazing."

"I know." You grin. He gives a laugh and you both go back to cuddling in each other's arms from a moment.

"Ugh." You sigh when a realization hits you.

"Hm?" He inquires.

"We've just been sitting here getting sticky. We need to clean up and change the sheets now." You tell him.

"Mmm, shower time." His voice is husky in your ear and his lips find spots on your neck to kiss and tease.

"Are we actually going to get clean?" You giggle.

"Where's the fun in that?" He chuckles.  
.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
